1. Field
The invention is related to an optical broadband node cable containing optical fibers and electrical conductors, and more particularly to a small diameter, low mass composite cable designed specifically to be blown into a pathway established by the extraction of the core of a coax cable.
2. Related Art
As the demand for bandwidth needed to support communications devices in the home continues to increase, fiber networks continue to grow and replace existing copper cable networks. In addition to transmitting communication signals, existing networks often require electrical power to operate. Removing existing cables and replacing with new, fiber optic and electrical cables can be time consuming and expensive.
MicroCore blown cables provide a new blown cable technology that is optimized for installation in the extracted core of traditional coax feeder cable and can also be used for powering of the remote broadband node equipment.
There is a need for a small diameter, low mass composite cable designed specifically to be blown into a pathway established by the extraction of the core of a coax cable, to be used for powering the broadband service node and to provide the optical fibers that carry the broadband services of voice, data and video signals.